ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Bambi Presents: Ronno, The Strong and The Weak
"Disney Presents Ronno: The Strong and the Weak" is a sequel for "Bambi 2." It has no connection to the 1942 animated Disney film "Bambi." Basic Plot This movie takes place some days after Ronno and Bambi's last talk in the movie "Bambi 2." Ronno ponders about his forgotten father, and his mother can't help but worry about his future. He then gets into a tight situation as he falls into a riverbank, leading to a waterfall. With Amnesia, he stumbles into man's ship, and ends up in a place that you would never expect: Europe, and Ronno's life takes a turn that will leave everyone in awe. Main Cast * Ronno - The main character who tries to find his way back home, while also being taught by the Great Prince. * The Great Prince of Europe - The one who looks after the forest, and who teaches Ronno on how to become a better stag. He seems to somehow know Ronno's father. * Naida - The Prince's wife who first finds Ronno. * Malilah - The Great Prince and Naida's daughter who takes a liking to Ronno. * Gio - A fox who first encounters Ronno when he had amnesia. * Nippy - A Woodpecker. She's friends with Ronno and Gio. * The Hunting Dogs - A group of normal male fawns who are inspired by the Great Prince. They really dislike Ronno because of how the Great Prince spends his time with Ronno. The leader of the group, Malo, has a crush on Malilah. *Malo - The selfish and overconfident little deer that has a team named the Hunting Dogs. He has a crush on Malilah, but starts to get jealous when she hangs around Ronno. Since he seeks attention, he uses his 'teammates' as a distraction to get what he wants from others. He despises Ronno with an inferno passion. * Ragnar - An Iberian lynx that wants control over the red deer. Ragnar's Story is a mystery, but Ronno will be the one to uncover it. Other Cast * Bambi * Faline * Thumper * Flower * The Great Prince - Bambi's Father * Friend Owl * Thumper's Sisters * Ronno's Mother * All of the other animals that were shown in "Bambi 2" Author's notes More to come as I update this. This is an actual idea that I plan to give to Disney for an overview, so expect more added. Pictures will soon be up as I continue this. The characters other than the Red Deer belong to Disney, so to get them to see this, a representative of Disney or of another place can feature this to them. That will be greatly appreciated. Slight Spoilers * Since this movie will not relate to the original film, it will most likely ignore other future events that happened, including when Bambi and Ronno had there final fight for Faline. * The type of deer Ronno will meet are the Red Deer, the biggest of all the known deers. They can be mostly found in some parts of Europe. * The Ronno in the original film has red eyes, and this Ronno has green eyes with a lighter coat, leading the speculate that the film's Ronno is not the same as this one. * In this movie, you will see the humans, and how they are. Ronno will also be interacting with them as well. * This movie and "Bambi 2" will not take place in 1942. Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney animated films Category:Disney films Category:Sequel Category:Family Category:The Universe of Disney Category:Disney attractions Category:Adventure Category:Cartoons Category:Movies Category:Animals Category:Disney DVDs Category:International DVD Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure